The present invention relates to automatic washers and more particularly to a wash basket for an automatic washer having agitation and spraying means associated therewith.
In automatic washing machines there generally is provided a basket for receiving clothes to be washed and an outer tub within which the basket is contained. In vertical axis machines oftentimes there is a central agitator which either oscillates or moves in some other fashion relative to the basket to enhance the flexing of the clothes in the wash fluid to improve washability. Generally in such washers, the liquid is introduced into the basket and clothes load through a nozzle fixed relative to the frame of the washer and protruding into an open top area of the basket, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,666.
In some constructions it is known to provide the laundry receiving vessel with a plurality of fins or other agitation enhancing devices protruding inwardly from the peripheral wall of the vessel. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,627,931; 2,156,541; 2,575,691; 2,062,668; and 1,629,762.
In some constructions also known to provide a central vertically oriented structure which rotates or oscillates with the clothes receiving vessel. Such constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,622,227; 1,849,896; 3,738,130; and 4,651,542.